fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Akechi
Sakura Akechi is a Fanmade Vocaloid called a Ongakuloid. Design She has blond hair in two blue hair clips, this holds her style in a half up-do. She has violet colored eyes and pale skin. She wears a yellow undershirt and a blue sweater vest complete with a blue pleated skirt. Her boots and arm warmers are dark gray and her headset is also blue. Personality Sakura is a happy Fanloid. She is playful and friendly. Her favorite things are five pointed stars. While she may have a large IQ of 176, but that doesn't mean she uses common sense. So sometimes she can be subject to confusion. Biography Akechi Sakura is the VOCA Mascot for the group #OtakuYU Club, she is used in Fanmade PVs made by the #OtakuYU club, Created on August 18, 2012 and Introduced on April 16 2013, Akechi Sakura iwill be featured in the upcoming Manga "はじめましょべ" (Mashobe Begging) which will be released on April 11, 2015 or 2016, Sakura's Creator Mary Ann (CODENAME) who is also known as Manamanapapi based her personality of herself "Living childhood for iternity would be wonderful, but wouldn't it also be nice to be a teen at times? although we don't need to respect elders more than those of whom has the same age or younger, but being a child would mean living your life freely with no stress and living the life of a teen means we can do more than the limits of a child, but it's so confusing on which too chose, so why not be a little childish? I mean it is fun sometimes acting like a little kid." And that was what Mary Ann said, she means being childish doesn't mean we're babies it just goes to show we want to live a little freely than usual, as she said that she decided to make Sakura a little childish to make her seem a little free, Sakura in はじめましょべ (Mashobe Begging) is the graduated Apprentice of Kagamine Len and helps Mary in her lessons to become an idol, Sakura is only just one of the Vocaloid Macots in the #OtakuYU Club some of the others are Katsumi and Yuima. Voice configuration Notable media Akechi Sakura World is Mine INFO Name: Akechi Sakura (明智さくら) Age: 15 Chara Item: Crepes Personality: Tsundere-Dandere, Childish, Friendly, Bubbly, Shy, Cheery Sakura goes around with her Star Companion, Luna, Luna can transform to anything and sometimes transforms into a human, Sakura can eat one crepe at the speed of 10 seconds, She somtiimes mixes up Rin and Len's names and often gets confused with Len's gender, She mostly hangs out with Katsumi and Yuima when there Sensei's give them free time and on weekends, Sakura often pets people on the head as a way of saying "Hello", Sakura likes fluffy things and often sleeps with fluffy stuffed animals, at times she goes around carrying a fluffy stuffed cat with her, Sakura is attreacted to shiny things and loses her focus on what she's doing when she sees something cute. Sakura Akechi - Sakura Akechi.jpg Sakura Akechi - Sakura Akechi WorldIsMine.jpg Sakura Akechi IMG_0779.JPG Sakura Akechi Square.png|Akechi Sakura Square Icon Sakura Akechi IMG_0753.PNG|Akechi Sakura Drawing by Charlotte_Cake from Drawcast Sakura Akechi IMG_0776.JPG|Akechi Sakura's Neko Form ( SO KAWAII ) Sakura Akechi - Sakura Star Power.JPG Sakura Akechi - Akechi.jpg ‎|We tried to make an Avatar design but can't find the other stuff so it ended up like this Sakura Akechi Sakura Akechi-iloveyou.png|Credit to love4b5 Sakura Akechi Sakura Akechi-singing.jpg Sakura_Akechi_-_Sakura_Akechi_floating.jpg Sakura_Akechi_-_Sakura_Love_is_WAR.jpg Sakura Akechi Sakura Akechi-singing2.png|Animation By: Ravi A.K.A. Mary Ann (second user) Sakura Akechi Sakura Akechi crying.jpg|Animation By: Ravi AKA Mary Ann (Second user) Made on Paint tool sai 1st drawing Sakura Akechi Sakura Akechi 5 min. drawing.JPG|Animation By: Mary Ann (second user of account/Old user) Sakura Akechi- Sakura Akechi Hurt more than you think wip.png|Future song Lyrics/Words by: Michiru-Krock PV/ART by: Ravi-Sama (Me/ 2nd user) VOCAL: Sakura Akechi feat. Kasane Teto External links *deviantART Sakura_Akechi Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Voiced by Human Category:Voice from Gumi Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin